


I Got New Rules (I Count ‘Em)

by naboller



Series: Burning for You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/F, Firefighter!Lexa, First Dates, G!p Lexa, Hand Jobs, Rule Breaking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Veterinarian!Clarke, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboller/pseuds/naboller
Summary: Lexa has rules when it comes to dating. Rules she usually doesn’t have a problem following. What happens when she meets the one woman she wants to break them all for?





	I Got New Rules (I Count ‘Em)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It’s been awhile but I’ve finally gotten around to writing a prompt for the Burning for You series. 
> 
> I decided to go with a ‘meet cute’ story which someone requested so I hope you enjoy reading and finding out how Clarke & Lexa met in this verse. 
> 
> If you haven’t read the first story in this verse, don’t worry, it’s not imperative that you do but would be much appreciated regardless!
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Happy reading!

“Anya! She’s going to be fine, you know I’ll take good care of her,” Lexa sighs dramatically. She’d been going back and forth with Anya for almost thirty minutes about Luna’s ‘care plan’.

 

Luna was Anya’s two year old brindle pit mix she adopted from the humane society a few months ago. She was absolutely adorable and spoiled beyond belief. It was a little disconcerting to see Anya be so soft and playful with the dog when she came off as hard and uptight to most humans. Lexa knew that was all a front though. They grew up in the foster system and they had both learned ways to ‘protect’ themselves along the way. Coming off as hard edged and disinterested was one of them. People couldn’t disappoint you if you didn’t expect anything from them in the first place.

 

After aging out of the system, Lexa had slowly learned to open up and make some friends after realizing life is too short to hold herself back. She didn’t want to live her life scared anymore. Her stint in college and her career as a firefighter with the Los Angeles Fire Department certainly helped. Both had opened her world up to new relationships and experiences. 

 

And Anya was slowly learning the same thing, having joined the fire department a year after Lexa did. Her walls just took a lot longer to tear down. 

 

“Listen. I know this is the first time you’re leaving her with someone else since you got her, but I promise you she will be okay.” Lexa walked over to where Anya was sitting on the couch, Luna laying at her feet. 

 

Anya sighed as she looked down and pet Luna’s head, moving to scratch behind her ear. The dog lovingly tilted her head into Anya’s palm relishing the attention. “I know she’s in good hands, but I can’t help being a little nervous,” she said as she smiled. “She finally just got comfortable with Raven and I and I’m worried that leaving her for a few days in a new place will cause some of her anxiety to come back.”

 

Luna had been found abandoned, roaming the streets of Los Angeles. Along with being severely underweight, it seemed she had also lost all trust in human kind by the time she was rescued. She’d only been at the humane society for a few months before Anya found her and it took quite awhile for the dog to get acclimated to her new life. 

 

Lexa frowned and bent down to to scratch Luna’s belly, the dog flopping over onto her back to encourage the action. “An, you’ve brought her over to my apartment on several occasions and she knows me. I really do think everything will be just fine.” Lexa looked up into Anya’s eyes and smiled. “I promise to call if anything seems out of the ordinary and we can always FaceTime if you want to see her.”

 

“Oh my god, I am not FaceTiming my dog,” Anya groaned. “I’m not that needy.” As if knowing exactly what they had been talking about, Luna rights herself and jumps up to place her upper body in Anya’s lap; giving her a lick on the chin causing Lexa to laugh.

 

“Yeah, I’m not sure who you’re trying to convince here, but that dog has got you trained,” Lexa said as she walked to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. She turned to look at the clock to check the time. “Shit, An, you need to go. If you don’t get back home to pick up Raven and get on the road in the next twenty minutes she’s going to kill the both of us.”

 

Anya turned to check the clock and immediately stood up. “Fuck, okay, umm…” she looked down at Luna and sighed. Dropping down to her knees she held the dogs head in her hands and gave her a little pep talk. “You be a good girl for Aunt Lexa, okay? Mama will be back before you know it. I love you,” she said before kissing the top of her nose and standing.

 

She turned around seeing an amused look on Lexa’s face. “Not a word,” she said as she pointed a finger at her. She grabbed her keys off the coffee table and headed to the door. As she turned the door knob she looked over her shoulder at her friend. “I swear, Lexa, if anything happens to my baby while I’m gone I’ll kill you and hide your body. I don’t care how long we’ve known each other.” With that she leaves, slamming the door behind her. 

 

Lexa shakes her head and chuckles, turning around to look at the sweet dog sitting in the middle of her living area. “Your mama always did have a flair for the dramatics.” Lexa walks over to take a seat on the couch in front of Luna. “Well girl, I guess it’s just you and me. What do you say to ordering in supper and binge watching Netflix tonight?” 

 

Luna barks and jumps up onto the couch next to Lexa, curling up and laying her head on her lap. Lexa smiles and pats the dog on the back. “I’m going to take that as a yes,” she says as she pulls up her Postmates app on her phone to place her food order. 

****

A few hours later, both Lexa and Luna are sprawled out on the couch deep into their Netflix binge; leftover takeout containers littering her coffee table. Lexa feels like she’s in a trance, eyes beginning to strain and water from staring at her television screen for so long. 

 

She pauses the show she’s watching and stretches her arms up above her head and groans as her joints pop. “Okay girl, I don’t know about you but if we’re going continue this binge fest we got going on I’m going to need some chocolate.”

 

Lexa stands from the couch and looks down at her houseguest. In the little amount of time it has taken for Lexa to stand, Luna has taken advantage of the extra space afforded to her and has somehow stretched her body out to cover almost the entire couch. The dog lets out a big yawn and whine while doing a stretch of her own.

 

Lexa puts her hands on her hips and chuckles. “Oh, I’m sorry. Is my lame adult life boring you?”

 

Luna just smacks her lips and grunts as she settles deeper into the cushions. Lexa smiles and hums as she turns to walk into her kitchen to get some chocolate. She should take a picture of the adorable dog and send it to Anya, prove to her she has nothing to worry about. Everything was going fine. 

 

Everything is not fine. 

 

Lexa had gotten her chocolate bar from the kitchen and indulged in one square before deciding she should use the restroom while she was up. She set the chocolate down on her coffee table and was only gone a minute but when she came out her chocolate bar was gone and Luna was laying on the ground instead of where she left her. 

 

Hoping the chocolate somehow grew legs and walked itself off the edge, she was frantically searching the floor around the table but knew it was a lost cause. 

 

“Fuck!” Lexa was pacing now, hands curled into fists in her hair as she wore a hole in her hardwood floor. “Fuck, fuck fuck,” she said as she looked down at the dog. “What were you thinking? Isn’t chocolate poisonous to dogs?” ‘And out of everything sitting on that table, why the chocolate bar’ she questioned.

 

She was going crazy. It’s not like the canine was going to answer her or offer up an explanation for why she chose to poison herself. “Oh God, Anya is so going to kill me.” Lexa grimaced as she scrambled to look for her phone. She quick looked at the clock to check the time and groaned when she saw it was after 8:30 at night. She knew her only option was an emergency vet clinic at this point. 

 

Finally finding her phone buried between the couch cushions she quickly brings up Google to search for the closest on-call vet clinic. After scrolling through a few sketchy options, she finally lands on Arkadia Pet Care which seems to have really good reviews and isn’t too far from her apartment.

 

After clicking on their emergency number, she resumes her pacing as she glances at the dog laying on her floor; Luna looking up at her like she’s doesn’t know what the big deal is. 

 

Lexa’s attention is brought back to her phone when she finally hears someone pick up her call. “Thank you for calling Arkadia Pet Care, this is Maya, how can I help you?” 

“Hi!” Lexa’s nerves cause her voice to come out louder than she expected. “Sorry, sorry…uh, hi,” she says as she tries to calm herself. 

 

“I’m babysitting my friends dog and she seems to have eaten my chocolate bar while I was out of the room and I’m just really worried because dogs aren’t supposed to eat chocolate, right?” Lexa rambles on not letting the girl answer. “And my friend will totally kill me if I let her dog get sick so I should bring her in, right? Like get her stomach pumped or something?”

 

“Miss….Miss!” the girl on the other line yells, snapping Lexa out of her freak out. “I know you’re worried and I want to help but just breathe. Can I get a little bit more information from you to pass along to our veterinarian on call please?”

 

Lexa stops her pacing and takes a couple of deep breaths before agreeing. 

 

“Okay, so you said the dog ingested some chocolate. Can you tell me what kind and about how much?” the girl asked.

 

“Uh, yeah, it was a Dove chocolate bar and I had only gotten one square before she ate the rest of it.” Lexa turned to shoot the dog a glare as she answered. In addition to being worried sick she was also a little bitter about missing out on her energy boost. 

 

“Was it milk or dark chocolate?” she questioned. 

 

“Milk chocolate.”

 

“And what kind of dog is it?”

 

“Well, she’s technically a mutt. A pit bull mixed with some other breed, a boxer I think. She’s about two years old.” Lexa worries her bottom lip between her teeth as sits down on the couch.

 

“And I apologize, but I didn’t get your name.” Lexa could hear the girl on the other end typing as she asked her questions. 

 

“Oh, sorry, my name is Lexa. Lexa Woods.” 

 

“Okay, Ms. Woods, please hold just a moment while I get in touch with our doctor.” The girl places her on hold before she can thank her. 

 

Now that she doesn’t have the girl distracting her with questions anymore, Lexa resumes her worrying. Luna looks up at her and whines when the tapping of her foot gets a little aggressive. “Oh, don’t you start with me missy,” Lexa scolds the dog. “You’re the reason I’m freaking out in the first place.”

 

Luna huffs and rolls over onto her side. Lexa takes the action as a metaphoric eye roll and lets out a giggle when she thinks about an article she recently read saying over time a pet can begin to take on elements of their owners personality and that move totally screamed Anya.

 

Before Lexa can begin to freak out again over the thought of Anya and this whole situation, the girl comes back on the line.

 

“Thank you for holding Ms. Woods. Dr. Griffin can meet you at Arkadia in about twenty minutes, will that work for you? 

 

Lexa stands from the couch and begins looking for her keys. “Yes, that should work. I’ll head over right away.” Lexa grabs Luna’s leash off the kitchen island and sees her car keys lying next to it. “Thank you so much.”

 

“You’re welcome,” the girl replies. “Goodbye.”

 

Lexa hangs up and grabs her car keys, slipping them into the pocket of the pants she’s wearing. She looks down and cringes when she remembers she had changed into her ‘comfies’ which she so eloquently calls her lounging attire. 

 

She’s in a pair of black joggers and a super soft light grey scoop neck long sleeve shirt that is slightly tucked in the front. She knows she’s just going to have to go with it as she can’t waste any time changing into something else. 

 

Lexa grabs her pair of black Nike running shoes and quickly slips them on before walking over to Luna and attaching the leash to her collar. “Okay, girl. Time to go face the music.”

****

It takes Lexa a little longer than twenty minutes to get to the pet clinic due to traffic but she sees the lights on inside as she pulls into the small parking lot and assumes the veterinarian is already there. Lexa gets out of her car and opens the backseat so Luna can hop out and they make their way to the front door.

 

The bell above the door signals their entry as Lexa opens it for the canine. She looks around but doesn’t see anyone manning the front desk, and it’s eerily quiet except for Luna’s suddenly loud panting. Lexa looks down at the dog and frowns, nervous that being here is causing the dog to have an anxiety attack. Or, worse, that the chocolate she ate is slowly killing her. 

 

An exam room door opening snaps her out of her downward spiral and when she looks up she begins to panic for an entirely different reason.

 

Because right in front of her is the most jaw-dropping, gorgeous woman she’s ever seen in her entire life slipping on a white lab coat over a sexy black dress with a slit up the side. The woman pulls her beautiful blonde hair out from the collar and straightens out the lapels before grabbing a clipboard out of the wall slot and making her way over to Lexa, the heels she’s wearing clicking on the tile.

 

“Hi, you must be Lexa. I’m Dr. Griffin,” the woman says as she holds her hand out for Lexa to shake.

 

“Wow...” Lexa sighs dreamily. 

 

Her brain finally catches up to the fact that she’s openly ogling the woman who is still waiting for her to confirm who she is and shake her hand. “I mean, yes, sorry, that’s me. I’m Lexa. Hi!” She rushes out as she hurries to shake the hand in front of her. 

 

Lexa swears she feels a spark travel all the way up her arm the minute their hands meet but the moment is over before she can pinpoint what it means. The woman is smiling at her, a small blush covering her cheeks from Lexa’s obvious appraisal. 

 

“And who do we have here?” Dr. Griffin asks as she squats down in front of Luna, an impressive feat in the dress she’s wearing.

 

“This is Luna.” Lexa smiles as the woman holds the dogs head in her hands and massages the sides of her face. “I’m babysitting her for my friend while she’s out of town for the weekend with her girlfriend.”

 

“She’s adorable,” she says as she stands. She tugs her dress back down and smooths it out which draws Lexa’s eyes back to her body. Realization quickly dawns on her and she groans causing crystal blue eyes to snap to attention.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. You were totally on a date tonight weren’t you?” Lexa asks. “Of course you were on a date,” Lexa mutters to herself, “nobody wears something like that to the grocery store, Lexa.”

 

Lexa looks up when she hears the veterinarian let out a laugh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to interrupt your night. I just didn’t know what else to do and this place had good reviews,” she continues on. Lexa was sure she was going to pass out from embarrassment. She really needs to get it together; I guess all it takes is an insanely beautiful woman to completely unravel her. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” the woman places the hand not holding the clipboard on her forearm to stop her from rambling on. “This is part of my job and I don’t mind at all. If anything, I should be thanking you.”

 

Lexa tilts her head in question. “Why should you be thanking me?”

 

“Because, if I’m being honest, the date was awful and I had been looking for a good excuse to bail when I got the call from our answering service.” 

 

“Yikes, that bad huh?” Lexa grimaces. She’s been on her fair share of bad dates so she knows the feeling of wanting an out. 

 

Dr. Griffin groans. “The absolute worst.”

 

“First off, it was a blind date. Those are almost always doomed from the start,” she says. “And then she ended up taking me to this vegan place where she ordered this appetizer for us to share that was basically some type of glorified grass thing. I don’t even know. All I know is that I’d much rather eat the cow then eat like one. I’m not even vegan!” The vet threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. 

 

Lexa stared at the woman wide-eyed as she ranted, not missing the fact that she referred to her date as a ‘she’.

 

“I’m sorry. Now I’m the one rambling on and you didn’t need to know all that. I didn’t mean to unleash my frustrations out like that,” she says sheepishly. “Why don’t we take Luna here over to the scale so we can get a weight on her.” 

 

The way the woman slips back into her professional persona is impressive and Lexa follows, walking Luna over to the large floor scale along the wall so she can step up onto the base. It doesn’t take long for the scale to read a weight, 68.3 lbs flashing on the display. Lexa watches Dr. Griffin write down the stat on the file she’s started and then she turns to look at the pair.

 

“Okay, the weight is all we need to do out here. We can go on back to an exam room and I’ll check out this cute girl. I mean dog! I’ll check out Luna here and make sure everything is good,” the doctor corrects herself as she turns around and quickly walks towards the room. 

 

Lexa watches on amused, a smirk slowly growing as she realizes she’s not the only one affected here. 

 

“Lexa? You can bring her back.” Dr. Griffin is standing at the doorway to the room, the clipboard under her arm as she puts on some rubber gloves. 

 

Lexa shakes off her thoughts and makes her way to the room with Luna. 

 

“Okay, so Maya said that it was milk chocolate that she consumed and it was almost all of the bar. Is that right?” she asks as she grabs the clipboard from under arm. 

 

“Yeah, that’s right. I was only out of the room for a minute and when I came back it was gone. We were taking a break from our Netflix binge,” Lexa scratched the back of her neck with one hand while the other swept down the length of her body as if to explain her attire. She felt extremely self-conscious standing next to the goddess in the dress. 

 

The vets eyes followed the motion her hand had made, looking Lexa up and down. She hummed, accepting Lexa’s explanation for her clothing choice and not seeing what was wrong with it at all. “I think you look cute,” she said as she shrugged. 

 

Lexa dipped her head, trying to hide her blush that reached all the way up to the tips of her ears. She usually wasn’t the blushing, shy type but for some reason this girl had an affect on her. She looked back up and cleared her throat.

 

Dr. Griffin was grinning, seemingly amused by Lexa’s bashfulness. “So, has she been experiencing any symptoms? Any vomiting, diarrhea, pacing, or agitation?”

 

“Uh, no, none of those. I actually felt like I was going to vomit and I did a lot of pacing,” she chuckled. “Anya said she’d kill me if anything happened to her and I kinda believe her, so…” Lexa shrugged as she pet Luna on the head. 

 

The vet let out another laugh as she jotted down some more notes. “Well I can certainly understand that. Has she been displaying any behaviors that seem out of character for her?” 

 

“No, not really,” Lexa says. “When we first got here she was panting pretty loud but I don’t know if that was because she was anxious or if it was a symptom.” 

 

“Okay. She seems to be pretty calm right now but I’ll take a listen to her heart just to make sure.” Dr. Griffin sets down the clipboard and grabs her stethoscope off the table. 

 

Lexa smiles when she sees the vet breathe on the end to warm it up. “Okay, sweetie. I’m just going to give your heart a quick listen, won’t hurt a bit,” she says as she squats down and places the stethoscope on the dogs side. 

 

“Her heart sounds good, strong. The pace isn’t too high so I don’t think there is anything to worry about.” She stands while removing the stethoscope from her ears and winds it around her neck. “For a dog her size, the amount of chocolate she consumed isn’t too alarming or harmful and since she hasn’t been displaying any concerning symptoms I think she’s going to be fine. I would still monitor her for the night to make sure she doesn’t begin vomiting or anything like that but I think your friend will spare your life,” the doctor smirks.

 

Lexa lets out a deep breath, the anxiousness and worry finally dissipating. “Thank God,” she says. “She really scared me.” She looks down at the dog sitting at her side. 

 

“Yeah, Maya said you sounded pretty freaked out on the phone. Even if I hadn’t been looking for an out tonight, I still would have come in.”

 

Lexa looks up into the vets eyes and smiles. “Well, I really appreciate you bailing and seeing us tonight Dr. Griffin. It definitely helped put my mind at ease.”

 

“Clarke. You can call me Clarke,” she says. 

 

If possible, Lexa’s smile gets ten times bigger. “Clarke,” she nods. “Thank you. What do I owe you for the visit?”

 

Clarke pauses as if she’s pondering something, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. “Um, well…stop me if I’m being too forward here but how about you take me out on a date sometime to make up for the one I missed tonight?”

 

Lexa’s jaw drops open, totally not expecting the proposition but definitely not upset about it either. “Uh, yeah, for sure,” she recovers. “I’d actually love to take you out sometime.” Lexa reaches up to rub the back of her neck, hoping she doesn’t seem too eager. “And don’t worry, I’m not vegan either,” she winks.

 

Clarke lets out a nervous laugh, removing the gloves from her hands and tossing them into the garbage bin. “That’s good to hear,” she says. “Why don’t we go back out front to wrap up some paperwork and I’ll give you my number so we can plan a time to meet.” 

 

Lexa nods and smiles as Clarke turns around and makes her way back out to the front desk. This is definitely not how she expected her night to turn out but she’s not complaining one bit. 

****

It turns out that Lexa has absolutely no chill when it comes to a pretty woman who also happens to be super smart because ‘sometime’ has turned into the very next night and she’s almost ready for her date with Clarke. 

 

Lexa is definitely intrigued by the woman, having already broken one of her dating rules just to be able to see her again so soon. She usually likes to get to know a girl a little bit better before taking her out but it’s taken shockingly little time for the vet to get under her skin.

 

She finishes putting her hair up into a high ponytail, choosing to highlight her sharp jaw line for the evening, and applies a quick layer of mascara to finish up her eye makeup. She decided to go with a pair of black skinny jeans that she knew made her ass look great and an olive green fitted v-neck that brings out the color of her eyes. 

 

She walks over to her bed to grab the long sleeve white washed denim shirt she picked out and slips it on, rolling the sleeves to her elbows. She gives herself a quick once over in her mirror and nods, turning to look at Luna who is sprawled out on the foot of her bed. 

 

“So, what do you think?” Lexa holds her hands out on either side of her body. “Do I look good?”

 

Luna lifts her head up off the bed as if she’s honestly looking Lexa over but just lays it right back down, disinterested in Lexa’s quest for approval. 

 

“Ouch,” Lexa laughs as she strolls over to the dog. “I won’t be out too late but don’t go getting yourself in trouble again,” she tells her.

 

The canine didn’t seem to have been affected by eating the chocolate bar last night as she made it through the night without any vomiting or other side effects, much to Lexa’s relief, but she was still a bit nervous leaving her to fend for herself for a few hours. 

 

Lexa gives the dog a few pats on the top of her head and heads to the front door to slip on a pair of white Converse shoes. Luna decides to follow her out to her living area and makes herself comfortable on the couch.

 

“Okay, girl. Wish me luck!” Lexa grabs her cell and her keys off the kitchen island, checking the time one more time before heading out the door to meet Clarke. 

 

After a lot of over thinking on her part and taking Clarke’s comments from the night before into consideration, Lexa decided to take Clarke to her favorite 24-hour diner that was within walking distance to her apartment. They have the absolute best burgers and shakes in Los Angeles and Lexa felt like it would be the perfect place to take Clarke after her disappointing dining experience last night.

 

It only takes her about ten minutes to walk to the diner but she sees Clarke waiting outside for her when she gets there. Lexa stops in her tracks, taking in Clarke’s appearance. She’s breathtakingly beautiful, the way the setting sun is highlighting her blonde locks and kissing the skin on her shoulders left exposed by the flowy yellow spaghetti strap sundress she’s wearing. 

 

Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, she closes the distance between them. “Hey, Clarke. I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

 

Clarke turns towards her when she hears Lexa’s arrival and Lexa doesn’t miss the way Clarke’s eyes give her a once over as she walks up to where she’s standing.

 

“Hey, you,” she breathes out. “I just got here actually. I probably could have walked here too but decided on an Uber because I took a little longer than I wanted to getting ready.” Clarke looks down at her feet, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she does. 

 

“Well I think you look amazing so it was definitely worth it.” Lexa husks out. 

 

Clarke looks up and clears he throat, trying and failing to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks and neck. “Thanks. You, uh…you look really great too,” she says smiling.

 

Lexa smiles back at her and nods her thanks, sweeping her hand out towards the door. “Shall we?” 

 

“God, yes,” she groans. “I’m starving and it smells so good.”

 

Lexa chuckles as she heads to the door, opening it up for her date. “Yeah, this place is known for their amazing burgers and delicious milkshakes. I hope this cuisine is a little bit more up your alley.” Lexa follows Clarke inside and waits for the hostess to come and seat them. 

 

Clarke turns to look at her and laughs, remembering the rant she went on the night before. “I think it’s safe to say you hit the nail on the head,” she says as she reaches up to squeeze Lexa’s elbow.

 

Lexa jolts at the contact, tilting her head down to stare at the hand that’s holding onto her arm. She can feel the goosebumps making their way up her arm at the touch, a warmth spreading throughout her body. She’s torn between ignoring the way this simple action makes her feel and asking for more. 

 

Lexa is saved from her internal conflict when the hostess finally makes her way up to them. “Hey, girls. Just the two of you tonight?” She grabs two menus from the slot as they nod and makes her way into the diner.

 

“Table or booth,” she asks over her shoulder.

 

Both Clarke and Lexa answer at the same time. “Booth, please.”

 

They turn to look at each other, smiling and letting out nervous giggles that come with a first date. 

 

The hostess leads them to a booth in the corner and sets down the menus onto the tabletop. “A waitress will be right with you both,” she smiles and walks back to her station at the front. 

 

Both girls take a seat in the booth opposite each other and open the menus. Clarke looks up at Lexa, smiling when she sees a faux look of concentration on her face. “So,” she says as looks back down at her menu. “Since this place is a favorite of yours, what do you suggest I get?”

 

Lexa had been pretending to give the menu a once over, already knowing she was going to order her usual, but she didn’t want to make Clarke feel pressured to decide quickly. She looks up when she hears Clarke ask her opinion on what to order. 

 

“Oh, well, in my opinion you can’t go wrong with the bacon cheeseburger and battered fries. I highly suggest ordering a milkshake as well,” Lexa says she sets the menu down and closes it. “The vanilla is my favorite but they have a bunch of different flavors.”

 

“Vanilla, huh?” Clarke queries. “I wouldn’t have guessed that about you.” She has this mischievous grin on her face that Lexa can’t help but notice. 

 

Lexa smirks at her, not missing what the statement means. “Well, I can assure you that my milkshakes are the only thing I like vanilla.” Lexa is surprised the comment flows out of her mouth so easy and confident. She’s never this forward on a first date, another rule she usually follows and seems to be breaking. 

 

She notices another blush make its way onto Clarke’s cheeks but before Clarke can respond the waitress approaches their booth to take their order. “Hi, ladies. Welcome to Grounders, are you ready to order.”

 

Lexa looks over to Clarke to make sure she’s ready before ordering her usual. “And, for you dear?” The waitress asks Clarke. 

 

“I’ll have the same but with a strawberry milkshake please.” Clarke winks at her before handing her menu to the waitress. 

 

Conversation comes easily to the couple as they devour their meals, never having to endure the awkward silences that typically come with a first date. Lexa tells Clarke about her job as a firefighter, how she decided to make a career of it instead of law like she went to college for when she saved a neighbor lady from an apartment fire. It had sparked some type of passion in her that law never provided. 

 

Clarke explains how she got into veterinary work, having originally planned to follow in her mother’s footsteps and become a surgeon but decided she connected better with animals than she did humans. Lexa admires her for creating her own path despite the disapproval her decision had received. Clarke mentioned the relationship with her mother is still tenuous.

 

That conversation led into the only uncomfortable moment of the night when Clarke asked her about her family and if her decision to forgo law school for a career as a firefighter caused any issues. Lexa explained how she grew up in the foster system, not really having a family to answer to, but she did have Anya who she considered a sister so she wasn’t completely alone. 

 

Despite the slight awkwardness the confession had caused, they recovered well and their conversation continued to flow. Sharing hobbies, favorites, and funny work anecdotes. Before they knew it, hours had passed and the diner was almost completely empty save for the employees and a couple diners. 

 

Lexa didn’t want the date to end, feeling like she could talk to Clarke forever but she knew she had to get back to Luna and take her for her nightly walk. “I don’t really want to but I should probably head back home to let Luna out,” Lexa says she looks at the clock on the wall. 

 

Clarke turns to look at the time as well, shocked when she sees how much time has passed. “Oh, wow, I didn’t realize what time it was.” Clarke turns back to look at Lexa. “How is she doing by the way?”

 

“She seems fine, no mishaps last night so that’s good “ Lexa waves her hand to the waitress signaling she wants the check. 

 

“Good, I knew she’d be fine but I know you were worried so I’m glad things went well.”

 

“Me too,” Lexa sighs. The waitress sets the check down and she grabs her wallet out of her pocket, grabbing enough bills to cover their meals and the tip.

 

She clears her throat as she puts her wallet away. “Would you maybe want to come back with me and take her for a walk? I’d appreciate the company and I’m not really ready for the date to be over yet,” Lexa says bashfully. 

 

“I’d really like that, I don’t want the night to be over either.” Clarke moves to get out of the booth, Lexa following. “Thank you for dinner. You were right, the burgers and milkshakes were amazing.”

 

Lexa smiles, glad she made the right decision choosing this place. “Of course. Maybe we can come here again sometime,” she adds as she opens the door again.

 

They make their way out onto the sidewalk and begin heading in the direction of Lexa’s apartment. The sun has since set and the moon is high in the sky as they walk side by side. Lexa is trying to gather up the courage to hold Clarke’s hand when all of a sudden she feels a hand slip into hers as if Clarke knew exactly what she was thinking. 

 

She looks down at their hands and back up, smiling when she sees Clarke staring straight ahead with a smile of her own on her face. “My place is only a couple more blocks,” she says.

 

They make it to Lexa’s apartment in good time, Luna excited to finally have attention again. Surprisingly, she seems more excited to see Clarke but Lexa doesn’t take offense; she’d be more excited to see Clarke too. Lexa moves to grab the leash off the island as Clarke bends down to pet the dog, giving her kisses on the nose. Lexa tries not to get too jealous, wishing she was the one Clarke was kissing instead, but fails if the scowl on her face is anything to go by. 

 

She shakes off the feeling and makes her way back over the pair, leash in hand. She notices a few pairs of shoes by the door, dishes from breakfast and lunch still in the sink, and a few pieces of clothes strewn about and wishes she would have taken the time to clean up a bit before their date. But again, she has a rule against bringing anyone home on a first date and she didn’t expect to have company. 

 

“Sorry for the mess, I, uh, probably shouldn’t tell you this but I usually have a rule against inviting dates back to my place until at least the third or fourth date so I didn’t clean up,” Lexa admits as she rocks back and forth on her heels. She lets out a nervous chuckle as Clarke stands and looks at her curiously. “I don’t know what it is about you but I’ve already broken like three of my dating rules so far.”

 

“You have dating rules?” Clarke asks as she walks towards her. 

 

“Uh, yeah, I had a string of really bad dates so I started laying some ground rules to hopefully help avoid certain situations,” Lexa embarrassingly states. “It’s worked for me thus far,” she shrugs. 

 

Clarke nods in understanding and then tilts her head, biting her lip in thought. “So, what other rules do you have?”

 

Lexa is zoned out, eyes focusing on the lip Clarke is holding between her teeth. This girl is completely ruining her and she can’t find it in her to care. “Uh, no kissing on a first date, but I’m finding myself really wanting to break that one right about now.”

 

She barely gets the sentence out before Clarke is pushed up against her, hand wrapping around her neck and pulling her down into a deep, wet kiss. Lexa groans as she feels Clarke’s tongue swipe across her bottom lip asking for entry and Lexa would give her anything she asked for right about now.

 

Lexa brings the hand not holding the leash up to wind itself in Clarke’s hair, tugging her deeper into the kiss as Lexa pushes her tongue in to wrap around Clarke’s. She hears Clarke let out a whimper at the action and it sends a shockwave straight to her groin. She lets out a groan, stepping back from the kiss to prevent herself from getting a raging hard on she won’t be able to get rid of. ‘This is why she has rules’, she thinks to herself. 

 

Clarke moves to follow her lips, both of the women breathless and panting. Just as Lexa’s about to let Clarke close the distance and reclaim her lips she hears Luna let out an whine, the dog scratching at the door. 

 

The noise seems to snap the pair out of the bubble they were trapped in, both women taking another step back from each other. Lexa almost lets out a whine of her own when she sees the look of desire painted on Clarke’s face, her pupils blown. “Uh, we should probably take her out,” she says as she tries and fails to shake inappropriate thoughts from her head. She walks over to where Luna is sitting patiently by the door and clips the leash to her collar. 

 

“Clarke? You coming?” Lexa calls over to her.

 

Clarke finally unfreezes from her position, turning to look at the duo. “Yes, yeah, sorry,” she says walking over to them. “Let’s go.”

 

They take Luna for a nice walk around the neighborhood, letting her stretch her legs and relieve herself. It was nice to get some fresh air after their brief make-out session in the kitchen, Lexa needed the time to think and clear her head. She already knew Clarke was different than any other girl she’s ever dated, made evident by Clarke’s hand in hers, so she decided to just see where the rest of the night took them. Her rules be damned. 

 

They make it back to her apartment after a couple trips around the block, Luna sufficiently exercised for the evening. The women slow their steps as they approach the door the Lexa’s building. Lexa releases Clarke’s hand, turning to look her in the eyes. “Do you, uh, want to come back up for a drink?” Lexa tries to tame down the hopeful look on her face but knows she fails when Clarke smirks at her. 

 

“Sure,” she says as she licks her lips. “A drink sounds good.”

 

Lexa nods, turning to open up the door to let Clarke and the canine through. Lexa tries her best to keep her eyes off Clarke’s ass as she walks up the stairs but she’s knows it’s a losing battle. The way her dress flows shows just enough of the creamy skin of her legs she can’t help but follow them all the way up to their destination. 

 

She knows she’s caught when Clarke suddenly stops at the top of the stairs, turning to look at her over her shoulder. She’s smirking and biting that damn lip again and Lexa doesn’t even care that she got caught leering, she just wants to get back inside her apartment so she can bite on that lip herself. 

 

Lexa urges her on and they continue their trek back to her apartment. Once inside, Lexa unclips the leash from Luna’s collar and sets it down on the table beside the door. She walks over to where she’s keeping the food and water dishes and fills both for the dog, hoping to entertain her for awhile. “I have beer and wine,” Lexa says walking to the refrigerator. “Or I have non-alcoholic options too if that’s what you prefer.” 

 

Clarke follows and leans her elbows on the kitchen island. “Beer is good,” she says as she takes her turn checking out Lexa’s ass as she bends down to grab a couple beers from the fridge.

 

Lexa definitely knows she was looking, a grin on her face as she spins back around and hands Clarke her beer. Clarke isn’t embarrassed, Lexa obviously knows her ass looks great in those jeans and that Clarke thinks she’s attractive. She doesn’t feel like she has to hide the fact that she was appraising her. 

 

Lexa leads her over to the couch, both women sitting down with minimal space between them. Lexa takes another drink of her beer before leaning forward and setting it down on the coffee table, Clarke following suit. 

 

It’s as if a magnetic force pulls them together at the same time, both of them leaning towards each other searching out lips. Clarke brings her hands up, one grabbing the girls neck; the other winding itself in Lexa’s ponytail. The kiss is much like the one they had shared earlier in the kitchen, deep and wet as their tongues immediately wind together, but there’s a desperation that wasn’t there before. It’s as if they’ve been leading up to this moment since they laid on eyes on each other the night before. 

 

They both let out shaky breaths as they pull apart and reconnect, tilting their heads to change the angle of the kiss. Lexa has a hand on her waist, the other cradling her face as she gently caresses her cheek with her thumb. The action is so sweet and simple but it makes Clarke melt, intensifying the warm tingling feeling taking up residence in her lower abdomen. 

 

Lexa begins to move her kisses from Clarke’s lips, nipping along her jaw and trailing down her neck towards her pulse. Clarke tilts her head to the side, offering up more of her skin to Lexa’s mouth; the tug on her ponytail encouraging her on. She continues to place open-mouthed kisses up and down her neck, making her way up to the patch of skin slightly behind her ear and nibbling. 

 

“Fuck,” Clarke lets out a loud moan, a shiver running through her body. 

 

Lexa smiles against her neck, pressing another wet kiss into the spot she just found. She drags her tongue up a little further to whisper in Clarke’s ear. “Did I find your spot already?” she asks as she bites her lobe before pulling away.

 

Clarke is dazed but recovers quickly, pushing on Lexa’s chest to create some space before swinging her leg around and straddling her lap in one swift move. Lexa seems surprised by the sudden position change which boosts Clarke’s confidence as she brings her own lips to Lexa’s ear. “What makes you think there’s only one?” she husks out. 

 

Lexa whimpers as Clarke begins to trail her own kisses along her neck, her hands falling onto Clarke’s thighs and squeezing when Clarke sucks a particularly harsh bite into her pulse leaving behind a mark. She draws Clarke’s lips back to hers, driving her tongue deep into her mouth and finally biting that lip she’s been drawn to all night. 

 

The bite causes Clarke to grind her hips down into Lexa’s lap, Lexa letting out a moan as she feels herself becoming harder. She knows she won’t be able to hide the fact that she has a cock much longer as the jeans she’s wearing won’t do her any favors. There isn’t a lot of room to work with and she knows Clarke is going to be able to see and feel it soon.

 

Lexa continues to nibble on Clarke’s lip, sweeping her tongue out to soothe the sting as she goes. Clarke pulls her back to her neck again encouraging her to kiss and suck along the slope of her shoulder where Lexa finds another one of her spots right in the middle. Clarke hisses and bucks her hips, grinding down again when Lexa sucks a mark of her own deep into the skin there. 

 

She knows Clarke feels her this time as the girl suddenly halts her movements. Lexa buries her face further into Clarke’s neck and holds her breath, this part of being intimate with someone always scares her as she never knows what kind of reaction she’s going to get. Clarke reaches up to pull her from her neck so she can look her in the eyes but Lexa isn’t ready to lose this moment so she keeps hers closed. 

 

“Lexa,” Clarke whispers as she strokes her cheeks. “Open your eyes please.”

 

Lexa slowly blinks her eyes open, startled by the deep blue eyes staring back at her. They were full of desire, not disgust, as Clarke rolls her hips again while looking straight into her eyes. Lexa slams her eyes shut and lets out a hiss of her own as she grabs onto Clarke’s hips.

 

“Lex, look at me,” Clarke moans out as she continues to rock her hips back and forth. 

 

Lexa opens her eyes again, trying her best to keep them that way despite Clarke’s constant grinding. She figures Clarke’s actions mean she’s okay with this newfound knowledge but she needs to make sure. “Clarke,” Lexa breathes out. “Good?” She’s struggling to string together an intelligent sentence with the way Clarke is looking at her as she moves her body on top of her.

 

Clarke closes her eyes and moans as she feels Lexa’s bulge rub against her clit on a particularly hard thrust of her hips. “God, yes, Lexa…so good. You’re so fucking hot,” she says as she leans forward to reclaim her lips. 

 

Clarke licks firmly into her mouth, searching out Lexa’s tongue as if she can’t get enough of it and Lexa isn’t going to fight her on it. Lexa swirls her tongue around Clarke’s a few times before wrapping her lips around it and sucking. 

 

The action causes another moan to slip from Clarke’s mouth, the noises she’s making having an extreme affect on Lexa if the constant twitching in her pants is anything to go by. The fact that Clarke is wearing a dress means there is only the thin layer of her panties acting as a barrier between her and Lexa’s groin and she can feel the heat radiating from her. 

 

Lexa begins to trail her kisses down Clarke’s neck and along her shoulder, her lips meeting the thin strap of her sundress. She pauses, pulling back to look into Clarke’s eyes for her consent. “Can I?” She waits for Clarke to nod before reaching up and dragging the straps down her arms. 

 

The dress begins to fall, the fabric draping itself below Clarke’s chest and Lexa is immediately entranced. She’s wearing a lacy navy blue bra that contrasts so strongly with her creamy white skin, it’s pulling Lexa’s gaze deep into the depths of her cleavage.

 

She doesn’t know how long she stares but it’s long enough for Clarke’s patience to wear thin, her hand moving to cradle Lexa’s cheek. “You know,” she says as she pulls Lexa’s eyes up to her own. “You can look and touch.”

 

Clarke lets out a raspy laugh as Lexa doesn’t waste any time in bringing a hand up to her right breast and squeezing, her laugh quickly morphing into a moan when Lexa dips down and traps her left nipple between her lips. The combination of the heat of Lexa’s mouth and the texture of the lace rubbing against her causes the bud to strain against Lexa’s tongue. 

 

Lexa takes the opportunity afforded to her and begins nibbling around it, her thumb swirling and pinching the other. The move causes Clarke to release another gush of arousal, her desire beginning to paint the insides her thighs. She moves her hand from Lexa’s cheek to the back of her head, scratching her scalp as she grabs another fist full of Lexa’s hair. 

 

Clarke gives her hair a tug causing Lexa to groan against her, the vibration she feels causing goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. She’s finally able to pull Lexa away from her chest, the sight of her swollen lips and blown pupils increasing the feeling of want stirring deep inside her. She nods her head, gesturing for Lexa to remove her clothing as well. “You, too,” she says as she moves to stand from Lexa’s lap. 

 

Clarke lets her dress fall to her waist and pushes it the rest of the way down, stepping out of it and kicking it to the side with her foot. Lexa is pleased to see that Clarke’s panties match her bra and she can’t help but notice the dark spot that’s already formed on the front of them along with her glistening thighs. 

 

“So sexy,” Lexa sighs while biting her lip. She leans forward to quickly remove both shirts from her body, her right arm getting stuck in her sleeve in her haste to rip it off. She lets out a growl as she tries to pull it off with her other hand, finally succeeding and throwing it on the ground, although; not before Clarke lets out the sweetest giggle at her struggle. 

 

She looks up at the blonde goddess in front of her with a bashful smile and clears her throat as she removes her t-shirt, tossing it to the side. She can feel Clarke’s eyes on her as she moves to unbutton her jeans. Their earlier activities had gotten Lexa rock hard and she lets out an appreciative sigh as she pops open the button and pulls the zipper down. She looks up into Clarke’s hooded eyes as she begins to push her jeans down over her hips and long legs, reaching down to tug them off each foot and throwing them onto the growing pile of clothes. 

 

Even though she didn’t expect to be breaking all her rules tonight, she’s glad she decided on her own matching set of garments as she watches Clarke take in her black Calvin Klein sports bra and briefs. She shudders when she sees a warm, wet tongue peek out and swipe across Clarke’s lips. 

 

Clarke begins walking towards her as if she’s stalking her prey, re-straddling Lexa’s lap and settling down. She’s looking her up and down with that lip sucked into her mouth, groaning when she zones in on Lexa’s six pack of abs. Lexa smirks, flexing her muscles as she moves to grip Clarke’s naked thighs.

 

“Jesus,” Clarke moans. “Are you even real?” Lexa doesn’t miss the way her eyes glance down at the outline of her cock straining in her briefs. 

 

Feeling bold, Lexa grabs Clarke’s right hand and brings it to her mouth. She presses an open-mouthed kiss into the palm, dragging her tongue up to suck two fingers into her mouth. Clarke watches on as Lexa releases her fingers, slowly dragging her hand down over her chin, sternum, circling it around those delicious abs, and then finally landing on her bulge. Lexa’s hand overlaps hers, encouraging her to squeeze her length. 

 

“Fuck,” Lexa grits. “Do I feel real, baby?”

 

Clarke lets out a whimper as she grabs Lexa’s neck, pulling her into a wet, dirty kiss. It’s all tongues and biting lips and Clarke is desperate to feel more of her. She feels Lexa’s hands move back to her thighs, sliding up and around to squeeze her ass as they devour each other. She moves her own hands up to Lexa’s chest, rubbing and squeezing her breasts before dragging her nails down her abdomen. “Shit,” Lexa whimpers as she throws her head back against the couch, their lips releasing with a pop. Clarke grins, realizing she’s found a spot of Lexa’s she can explore later. 

 

Lexa tilts her head back up, peeking an eye open to look at Clarke, and the sight she sees almost makes her cum. Clarke’s lips are red and swollen, shiny from their kisses, and her ragged breathing is causing her breasts to rise and fall with her chest. But it’s the look in Clarke’s eyes that almost does Lexa in because Clarke’s looking at her like she wants to consume her and nobody has ever looked at her like that before. 

 

Overwhelmed, Lexa licks her lips and closes eyes as she resumes the kneading of Clarke’s ass and guides her into a rocking motion. Clarke husks out a moan at the feeling of her clit grinding down into Lexa’s covered cock. Her hands move to Lexa’s sides and squeeze, silently asking her to open her eyes again. 

 

She waits until Lexa is looking at her before finally asking for what she’s been wanting all night. “Lexa,” she gasps as Lexa brings her own hips up to thrust into Clarke. “Touch me.”

 

Lexa freezes, breath catching at the question. “Yeah?” she whispers back. 

 

“God, yes…please. I feel like I’ll combust if you don’t,” she grunts. Her hips haven’t stopped their rocking and she knows she making a mess of Lexa’s briefs but she can’t find it in herself to care, too far gone in her desire to be embarrassed. 

 

Lexa moves her left hand up to rest on Clarke’s lower back for support, the other making its way back to her thigh. She rubs her hand up and down Clarke’s leg, massaging the skin beneath her palm as she moves forward to place a kiss to her sternum right between her tits. Clarke moves to grip her ponytail, the other hand landing on her right shoulder. Lexa’s hand and kisses move higher and higher, her thumb finally slipping up under the edge of her panties as she reaches Clarke’s lips. 

 

Lexa can feel the slick coating Clarke’s inner thigh, groaning into her mouth as she kisses her. She moves her fingers to tug aside the panties and immediately drags two fingers up Clarke’s slit, gathering her arousal, and swirling them around her swollen clit. “This okay?” Lexa asks against her lips as she continues to moves her fingers. 

 

Clarke is absolutely ruined, she’s so soaked that Lexa’s fingers glide easily around her hardened nub. She nods her assent as she can no longer contain her moans and whimpers, the noises providing a rapid staccato inside the otherwise silent apartment. She’s embarrassingly close already but she’s not ready to cum yet, not without having Lexa’s fingers inside her first. 

 

Lexa continues to lick into her mouth as she circles Clarke’s clit, periodically changing the pressure and speed in which her fingers move. Clarke can feel her orgasm rapidly approaching and she knows what she needs to push her over the edge. She pulls back from Lexa’s lips with a gasp, sucking in a deep breath. “Fuck, Lex…inside,” she says as she rocks her hips down into Lexa’s hand. “Need you inside.”

 

Lexa bites her lip and groans, her cock twitching at the request. She knows Clarke is asking for her fingers but she can’t help but think about how it would feel to sink herself deep inside of Clarke’s pussy. Her length gives another pulse at the thought and she knows a little patch of pre-cum is beginning to form on her briefs where her tip is. 

 

Lexa shakes the dirty thoughts from her head, bringing herself back to the moment, and re-focuses her attention on the beautiful woman currently in her lap. Lexa leans back into the couch as she tightens her grip on the blondes back, swirling her fingertips around the bud one more time before slowly dragging them down to her entrance. 

 

Lexa looks straight into her eyes as she pushes inside of her, the intimacy of the action almost too much for Clarke but her gaze never falters; even as Lexa’s fingers settle deep inside of her. “Shit. So good, babe,” Clarke rasps out. She’s so wet it doesn’t take long to adjust to the stretch as she begins to rock her hips. 

 

Lexa waits for Clarke to begin moving before dragging her fingers out and pushing them back in, her thrusts getting harder each time she pushes back in. Clarke quickly responds by moving her hips a little faster and it doesn’t take long for them to create a perfect rhythm. Lexa uses the hand on Clarke’s back to aid her movements, encouraging her to ride her fingers.

 

Her hips stutter when Lexa curls her fingers, hitting that spot along her front wall, on one of Clarke’s down thrusts. She resumes her grinding, seeing stars as Lexa continues to curl her fingers and hit that same spot over and over again. She can feel herself begin to tighten as the feeling of her impending release becomes stronger and stronger. 

 

Lexa can tell Clarke is close, the way her walls are tightening and fluttering around her fingers a clear sign her orgasm isn’t far off. “God, Clarke. You feel so good,” Lexa says as she picks up the pace of her fingers. The wet, smacking sound her palm is making against Clarke’s clit as she slams her fingers inside of her cunt is almost obscene but it just fuels Lexa’s fire. 

 

“Fuck, yes…just like that,” Clarke moans. The increase in pace and the way Lexa is grinding her palm into her clit as she fucks her is just the thing to finally push her over the edge and it feels like her release is going to completely shatter her. “Lexa,” she gasps. “I’m gonna cum, baby, don’t stop.” Lexa’s pace doesn’t falter and Clarke’s limbs begin to shake, the first sign of her impending orgasm. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” Clarke chants in time with her thrusts. “I’m cum..ming!” she chokes out, her back arching and body going rigid before convulsing.

 

Lexa watches Clarke’s body shake, her orgasm continuing on for quite some time. She slows her thrusts, bringing Clarke down gently until she collapses into her body. She can still see little aftershocks making there way through the blondes limbs as she slowly removes her fingers. She hears Clarke whimper at the loss and she smiles, feeling pretty confident she was able to satisfy the girl. 

 

She moves to wrap her arms around the other girl in a hug, tilting to rest her cheek on top of Clarke’s head. They lay there for a couple of minutes, breathing each other in as they recover. Lexa turns to press a kiss into Clarke’s hair and inhales the smell of her, a mix of shampoo, perfume, and Clarke. “Mmm..you smell good,” Lexa hums. 

 

She feels Clarke let out a hum against her, feeling the vibration on her chest where her face has fallen. A nervous and wary smile makes its way onto her lips when Clarke still doesn’t move, her face burrowing further into her skin. “Was that okay?” Lexa timidly asks as she moves her hands up and down Clarke’s back, caressing the slightly sweaty skin. 

 

Clarke chuckles, the action causing goosebumps to spread across Lexa’s chest and arms. Clarke finally pulls back, sitting up as she places her hands back on Lexa’s abs. 

 

“Okay is an understatement,” she says as she begins to move her hands up and down. “If that’s how you fuck with your fingers, I can’t wait to see how you fuck with this.” She punctuates her statement by reaching down and rubbing along Lexa’s length, squeezing when she reaches the tip. 

 

Lexa’s head snaps back against the cushions, eyes squeezed tight as she groans; both at the feeling of Clarke’s hand stroking her over her briefs and the thought of being buried balls deep inside her tight cunt. 

 

Speaking of tight, Lexa makes a conscious effort to loosen the grip she has on Clarke’s hips; not wanting to leave behind any imprints..yet. She tries to regulate her breathing, but the way Clarke is still idly rubbing her is preventing that from happening. 

 

She feels Clarke pause her ministrations, granting her a momentary reprieve, but all of that is thrown out the window when she feels Clarke’s finger begin tickling and scratching along her waistband. She feels a fingertip dip below the elastic before pulling it back and letting it snap against her skin ripping a sharp gasp from her lungs. 

 

“Lexa,” Clarke whispers, trying to get her attention. “Can I see you? Touch you?”

She leans forward when Lexa doesn’t open her eyes, placing her arms on either side of Lexa’s head so that they’re chest to chest. She dips her head down to place a few kisses along her neck, licking and sucking a line up to her ear. “Please, Lex..I wanna make you feel good too,” Clarke begs. 

 

Lexa turns her head and pulls Clarke into a heated kiss, tongue pushing past lips and into her mouth. She pushes up, putting pressure on Clarke’s upper body with her own to create some distance between them as she ends the kiss. Lexa drops her hands down, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her briefs and slowly drags them down; just enough to uncover herself, her hard cock springing free. 

 

She sighs and bites her lip, setting her hands on top of Clarke’s thighs; thumbs rubbing the skin above her knees as she waits for Clarke move. 

 

Clarke’s stares slack jawed at Lexa’s cock. She had a feeling she was going to be bigger than average, her earlier groping giving her a good idea, but Lexa’s exceeded her expectations. She isn’t huge, but she’s over seven inches and Clarke doesn’t know if she’ll be able to fist her completely. The head is red and swollen, weeping pre-cum as it stands tall. 

 

Clarke licks her lips as she moves her gaze up to Lexa’s face. Lexa is silently observing her, her pleading eyes overtaken by desire, and Clarke can’t wait any longer. She trails her right hand down her own stomach, slipping beneath her panties to gather the arousal still there from her earlier release, and then moves to grip the base of Lexa’s cock.

 

Lexa hisses at the contact but keeps her eyes open, wanting to watch Clarke work her length with her cum. Clarke fists her the best she can as she begins to slowly pump her hand up and down from the base to the tip, swirling her hand and lightly squeezing the head as she works her way up. The move encourages more pre-cum to leak from the slit, dripping down Lexa’s cock and onto her hand as she strokes her. 

 

“God, baby, you’re so hard..and big,” Clarke husks. 

 

Lexa whimpers at how low and deep Clarke’s voice has become , the sound aiding her fist in bringing her closer to climax. 

 

“All for you, Clarke,” Lexa says as she moves to reclaim Clarke’s lips. “I’m, uh, not going to last much longer..feeling you cum all over my fingers got me really worked up,” she admits as she leans back against the couch again.

 

Clarke’s hips give a jolt and she begins to pump her fist faster at the comment, wanting to make Lexa cum as hard as she did. Lexa’s eyes have slipped shut and Clarke capitalizes on the opportunity to surprise her, stroking her hand down a little further past the base of her cock, to massage her balls that are tight with cum. 

 

“Clarke!” Lexa’s eyes snap open at the action. “Shit…do that again,” she urges. 

 

Clarke palms them again, causing Lexa’s cock to twitch and bounce. “I can tell you need to cum, Lex…do you want to cum?” Clarke asks her, moving her hand back up along her throbbing length.

 

Lexa tries her best to respond, but can only moan when Clarke begins to focus her attention on the swollen head of her cock. Her hand is swirling and squeezing the tip just right, the pace increasing along with the noises Lexa’s making and she can feel her balls begin to tighten further, on the brink of exploding. “Jesus, Clarke..just like that,” she groans. “You’re so fucking perfect.” 

 

“So sexy..so hard,” Clarke gasps. “I want your cum, Lex,” she says as she continues pumping Lexa’s cock, tilting it towards her belly and chest.

 

The move proves to be Lexa’s undoing, moaning as ropes of hot cum erupt from her tip and paint Clarke’s stomach and bra covered breasts. She hums as Clarke idly pumps her fist, making sure to milk her of every last drop before her cock gives one last pulse and she collapses onto her back. “Jesus..” Lexa breathes out. 

 

Clarke looks down and moans at the mess Lexa made of her, finally releasing the softening member in her hand. She knows she’s wet and sticky but she can’t help but lean forward to kiss Lexa, needing to feel that connection. 

 

Lexa is still panting, trying slow her breathing, when she feels Clarke’s lips on hers. She immediately feels the change in dynamic, kisses no longer frenzied and desperate; now soft and content. It makes her heart skip a beat and if she didn’t already know she was in major trouble, she does now. Lexa pulls her down into a hug, not caring about her release still drying on Clarke’s skin, and whispers into her ear. “Stay with me?”

 

Clarke pulls back so she can see her face, head tilting as she smirks. “Don’t you have some kind of rule against that?”

 

Lexa barks out a laugh at the audacious comment, her chuckle tapering off as she cups Clarke’s cheeks in her hands. “I think it’s probably time I made some new rules, don’t you?” Lexa smiles as she pulls Clarke down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I’m open to taking any all prompts so let me know what you’d be interested in reading.


End file.
